This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The production of micrometer-sized gas-filled lipospheres using microfluidics technology for chemotherapeutic drug delivery has been successfully demonstrated. However, in vivo testing of the lipospheres has not been carried out. In order to study the therapeutic efficiency of drug delivery from multilayer lipospheres into the blood, we would like to apply laser scanning confocal microscopy to investigate the presence of lipospheres and determine its circulation lifetime in the mouse dorsal window chamber model.